


Knot a Problem

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request, as requested by tumblr, brawler always knows how to fix things, brawler and hoodlum are living together, brawler knows, hoodlum is trying to get a job interview, it's too bad he doesn't know how to tie a knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Although Hoodlum and Brawler are no longer Akudama, that doesn't mean that life isn't hard. As Hoodlum tries to get ready for a job interview, he has trouble with tying a tie. Luckily for him, Brawler is there to help.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 4





	Knot a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Some cute domestic Brawler/Hoodlum perhaps? They deserve it 🥺

It was still early in the morning, but Hoodlum felt like his life was literally crashing into pieces and bursting in flames right before his eyes. Before he had gone to sleep, he had set his alarm for five in the morning, which was just enough time for an adequate shower, to get himself a healthy, fulfilling breakfast, and to get himself dressed in clothes that would make him look somewhat professional. However, despite such precautions that he had taken, Hoodlum found himself running a little behind schedule. 

He wasn’t late enough to cause enough panic to make him think that he was going to be late for his job interview, but it was late enough for him to become jittery and anxious.

And whenever he felt jittery and anxious, that’s when he started to make mistakes. 

As the young man carefully slid his comb into his hair (for once not gelled up in his usual pompadour) into a ‘serious’ hairstyle, he heard Brawler bustle his way in. Unlike Hoodlum, Brawler had done well enough to integrate himself back into Kansai society. He put his muscles and stamina to good use as a construction worker and part time mechanic. Although he was still as blustery and reckless as he was back as an Akudama, nowadays, Brawler found himself straying away from old habits and refraining from causing more destruction than what was necessary.

As for Hoodlum… he always wanted to be one of those stereotypical Japanese salarymen (a dream that the well off folk in the middle and upper rings could indulge in while he and most other Akudama couldn’t) and what better way than to start now?

However, there was one thing that was stopping the young man from fulfilling such a dream.

You see, Hoodlum happened to acquire a good looking suit. A dark grey, almost black ensemble, with a crisp white shirt to match. The only splash of color that Hoodlum had wanted was the tie itself: a stern navy blue that felt utterly unreal as he felt the silken fabric slide through his clammy fingers. 

As Hoodlum studied the fabric, unsettling thoughts began to fill his head. After years of scamming his way through life, he had a chance to turn over a new leaf, but… What if he wasn’t good enough? What if the prejudices against former Akudama were still going to plague him? 

Hoodlum wasn’t like Brawler who was always earnest and transparent. Hoodlum’s mouth was always willing to run without reason, despite his attempts to stop himself from ruining his chances of living a better lifestyle. 

On the other hand, Brawler had experienced his fair amount of trouble, but he had already established a reputation and a personality—both of which convinced his employers that while he had his fair share of violence, he was earnest and fair when he wanted to be. He was what the public expected a reformed Akudama to look like—obedient, somewhat naive, and not at all troublesome. 

Hoodlum envied him for that.

Now, when it seemed that when Hoodlum was only a step away from achieving the same happiness and fulfillment that Brawler had, everything seemed to fall apart. His suit felt too starchy, too tight against his shoulders and his neck. He could feel his sweat mingle under his crisp white shirt, possibly staining his set of clothing. But what was worse, what truly irked him at that moment, was his tie.

It had been years since he had last stumbled into an office for an interview and even longer since he had last done himself up all fancy like this. His persona as a low level gangster didn’t necessitate the presence of a tie. 

How did he do it?

Much to his frustration, he couldn’t quite direct his fingers to the well practiced motions of tying a tie. 

As Hoodlum continued to fiddle with the navy fabric Brawler walked up to him an uncharacteristically contemplative look on his face. Dressed in an everyday white shirt and jeans, Brawler didn’t look as intimidating as he did back as a full fledged Akudama. A little taken aback by Brawler’s serious expression, Hoodlum dropped his tie onto their shared bed before pasting a wide smile on his face.

It was one thing for Hoodlum to be nervous, but he didn’t want Brawler to worry about him like that! 

Brawler always looked better smiling…

“What’s up, bro? You look like you got a bit of the jitters! Not like I know personally ‘cause I’m—”

Brawler picked up the tie, his broad hands stroking the fabric softly in his touch. “Ya need help?”

Hoodlum waved his hand in a dismissive motion. “Me? Need help? Why would you—”

Before he could finish his loud proclamation of ‘no, I don’t need help at all because I definitely know what I’m doing’, Brawler pulled up the collar on Hoodlum’s starched white shirt and set to work. Brawler gently laid the tie around Hoodlum’s neck, his hands moving in gentle, yet precise motions. Up and down, the tie was shifted and adjusted; Brawler always made sure that Hoodlum was comfortable by paying extra attention to Hoodlum’s expressions.

Needless to say, Brawler had a feeling that Hoodlum’s reddening face was caused by something more personal than the fact that he could be choking from lack of airflow.

With a few final tugs and the flattening of Hoodlum’s collar, Brawler stepped back to admire his work.

“Not sure if ya wanted a full or half Windsor so I went with full.” Brawler stuck his arms into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels, a smirk on his features. “Ya don’t mind, right, bro?”

Hoodlum’s face, if possible, became even more red and awed. “O-of course not! I was just about to recommend a full Windsor, you know? Anyways, I’ve gotta—” Hoodlum’s eyes managed to sneak a peek at his phone’s clock only to find— “Shoot! I’m gonna be late and I didn’t make lunch—”

Hoodlum’s eyes widened when he felt a bag pressed into his hands. 

“I’ve always got your back, brother!” Brawler let out a hearty laugh as he practically punched Hoodlum on the shoulder. “I might have burnt a few things, but it should be more than enough for lunch. Ya good?”

Hoodlum, not wanting Brawler to see the tearful look in his eyes, merely wrapped his thin arms around Brawler’s thick and sturdy middle.

“With you at my side? Always, big guy.”

Hoodlum resolved to have Brawler tie his tie everyday if he ever landed the job. 


End file.
